The return of Love
by sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever
Summary: Kiba's been gone for two years on a mission. How has Sakura taken it? Will singing their favorite song return him to her? contains 'Love Story' by taylor swift but IS NOT a songfic. Notice! This story has been rewritten and it will be moved to a new story grouping updated soon. This story will be up for a couple more days.


I don't own anything! Especially the songs mentioned and the Characters.

Sakura was lying in her bed staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom. She seemed to be happy to everyone around her, but truly, Sakura was hurting on the inside. She was all alone and had been alone for going on two years now. Her boyfriend, Kiba Inuzuka, had been gone for two years on a solo mission with his dog-nin Akamaru, leaving Sakura all by herself. Everyone knew he was on a mission, but with the way Sakura had acted when he left, they thought the two of them had broken up.

-Flashback-

"Sakura, I have some bad news"

"What is it Kiba?" Sakura said as she walked up to give her boyfriend a hug. Kiba hugged her back and then his head dropped.

"I'm heading out on a mission today, it's a solo mission, and I'll be gone, for over a year, maybe even two." Sakura lifted his chin and smiled at him.

"It's a mission Kiba, you can do it, and you know what?" Kiba looked at her questioningly. "I will be right here when you get back" Sakura kissed him.

"Good, because I just got you, I have no idea what I would do if I lost you already," Kiba said kissing her again. "Unfortunately, I have to leave right now Sakura" Sakura smiled and put her shoes on.

"Then I'll walk with you to the gate." Kiba nodded and the couple walked with Akamaru down to the village gates. On the way, Sakura's emotions were trying to show, but she knew she had to be strong for Kiba; otherwise he was never going to want to leave. She didn't want him to leave, but he had to, it was his duty as a ninja, to his village, and to himself. She held the tears back.

"I guess this is where we part Sakura." Kiba hugged her. "I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Kiba, and you too Akamaru" Sakura kissed Kiba and then kissed Akamaru's nose. "I will miss you both a lot."

"I will miss you too!" and with that, Kiba and Akamaru hurriedly left the gate. Once they were out of sight, her emotions got the best of her. Sakura hit her knees to the ground and her tears started to fall.

-End Flashback-

Suddenly, Sakura heard a knock at her front door. As she slowly walked out of her room to the door, she wondered who would be knocking on her door.

"Hey Sakura!" TenTen cheered when Sakura finally opened the door. Ino and Hinata were standing there on her doorstep as well.

"Hey girls, what's going on?"

"W-Well, Ino and TenTen t-thought it would b-be a good idea if-if you came with a-all of us to the p-party tonight," Hinata spoke.

"Tonight is Karaoke night, and you know a person singing off key is always funny, maybe you can even get up on stage."

"Come on, I'm going to go up!" TenTen spoke up.

"Who else is going?" Sakura asked actually thinking about going out. She loved going out with the girls because it got her mind of Kiba.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Chouji, Lee, and Shino" Hinata spoke.

"Come on, all the usual are going to be there, PLEASE?" Ino pleaded. Sakura looked at her and smiled. Ino was trying to do a puppy face and no one EVER beat Kiba's face. Sakura's smiled turned to a frown for a second while she thought about it.

"Ino, why did you do the face?" TenTen smacked her.

"I forgot, I'm sorry Sakura," Ino felt bad now. Everything dealing with dogs always reminded Sakura about Kiba.

"It's ok, and yes, I will go, what should I wear though?" Sakura said smiling and Ino and TenTen cheered.

"Well, why don't we go out shopping to get you something to wear?" Ino suggested.

"Ok, let me go change, be right out!" Sakura cheered as she closed the door and ran to her room to change into her normal clothes.

"So, are we going to tell her?" TenTen asked once the door was closed. Hinata shook her head.

"He told us not to, but he said we had to get her up to do Karaoke. He knows she will sing one specific song, and he's going to show himself." Hinata said. TenTen and Ino nodded.

"Where should we go dress shopping?" Ino changed the subject.

"Let's go to that little shop on the corner." TenTen suggested just as Sakura walked out the door. The girls smiled and walked to the shop.

-9—6—9—

It was now 7 o'clock and Sakura was getting ready to go to the party. She was happy that she was going out and doing something, but she had a strange feeling that something was going to happen, she didn't know if it was going to be good or bad. After finishing her shower, Sakura dried off and put on her scarlet red party dress that just happened to have a small paw print pattern on the bottom. Sakura bought it because she knew she had to. It just seemed right and the dress looked amazing on her. After putting her shoulder length hair into a messy bun and leaving her face framing bangs down, Sakura put on a necklace and walked to the door, where Ino and TenTen had just arrived.

"Ready to go Sakura?"

"Sure!" Sakura locked her door and the girls walked to the club.

"Ok, Sakura you have to sing tonight"

"Why?"

"Please! We know you will sing one song, and I want you to sing it when I dance with Neji" TenTen whined.

"Same with me when I dance with Chouji, please Sakura?" Ino said pouting but not puppy dog pout. Sakura smiled at her friends antics.

"I guess I will, just for you three though."

"Three?" Oh shit, did she find out? Ino was freaking out for a second.

"Well Hinata and Naruto too right?"

"Oh yeah! Ha-ha" TenTen laughed at Ino for acting stupid. As the girls arrived at the party, they saw Naruto, Hinata, and the rest of the gang outside waiting for them.

"Sakura is coming? Finally, it gets you out of the house," Naruto complained. Sakura walked up and gave him a hug, she hadn't really talked to him in a while because she was always in the hospital and he was always training to become Hokage since he was next in line.

"I missed you too Naruto." The group smiled and laughed and then all of them walked inside to find a table. After a few minutes of sitting together, the girls (including Temari) all walked out on the dance floor and were dancing. After a few songs, the DJ came over the microphone.

"Ok guys, I will now open the Karaoke stand for anyone who is daring enough to come up and sing their hearts out, just come to me and I will put you on the list." Ino and TenTen pushed Sakura once the music came back on.

"Go up!"

"I don't wanna be the first one!"

"Will you go second if I go first?" TenTen asked. Sakura thought about it for a moment, and then the DJ spoke about someone already going up to do Karaoke.

"Ok, I'll go now I guess." Sakura walked up to the DJ and told him what song she wanted to sing. EH told her she would be called up when it was her turn. So, Sakura walked back down with her friends and drank some of her water she had at the table, and then waited to be called.

"Ok, now we will have Sakura Haruno sing a song, come on up!" Sakura walked up on stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Ok everyone, I'm going to slow it down, this is for all those couples out there, and for those who are missing their special one right now," Sakura let one single tear fall from her eye. This was her and Kiba's song, but everyone else loved it so she had to sing it for them. The intro came on and she saw all her coupled friends come onto the dance floor.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh, oh

Sakura looked out into the crowd and noticed a figure walking through all the dancing couples. He was walking right up to the stage. She didn't recognize him, it was dark though and he seemed to be wearing a black leather jacket with a blue headband holding back his hair.__

I got tired of waiting  
wondering if you were ever coming around  
my faith in you is fading  
when I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

_Sakura noticed the figure was now right at the edge of the stage looking up at her. She was confused why he was just standing there, when she looked to her friends who had stopped dancing and was watching the man with smiles on their face. ___

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

_Soon, the man looked up to Sakura and she felt like she was going to drop on her knees or scream bloody murder. The man, standing in front of her, was none other than her boyfriend Kiba.  
__  
And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

Sakura still couldn't believe what she saw as she walked off the stage. As she got to the bottom of the step, she walked to the groups table and grabbed her things.

"Sakura where are you going?" Lee asked.

"I don't feel good Lee, and I think I'm starting to see things that aren't there."

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought I saw Kiba…" Tears started to fall.

"Sakura?" Sakura froze for a moment then slowly turned around to the voice who had called her name.

"Ki-Kiba?" he nodded and she dropped her things from her hands and jumped into his arms. "Oh my gosh Kiba I missed you sooo much!" Tears fully falling from her eyes.

"I miss you too Sakura, I'm sorry I was gone so long. I didn't want to be gone as long as I was," Kiba said holding the crying girl, no, women, in his arms not wanting to let her go ever again.

"Kiba, you have no idea how much I missed you, the minute you were out of sight of the gates I broke down, worse than I am now, these are just tears of joy that you are finally back home!" Sakura kissed Kiba on the lips, which Kiba seemed to deepen the moment their lips touched. Oh how they missed each other.

"Get a room you two!" Ino yelled jokingly at the couple. Sakura and Kiba looked up to their friends and smiled. Sakura stood up and grabbed her things, but Kiba stayed on his knee.

"Sakura, before we go, there is something I want to ask you." Sakura looked at him confused and then looked at her friends. They were all as confused as she was. "Sakura, I know I have been gone for almost two years, but, out of every single one of those days, I never stopped thinking about you waiting here for me. I love you Sakura, and I wanted to know if you would marry me?" Sakura froze and dropped her things again on the floor. Her friends seemed to be in complete shock, no one knew he had it in him.

"YES!" Sakura screamed and kissed and hugged Kiba. He put the silver band on her ring, which held two pink stones and one red stone, and kissed her hand.

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Kiba, can we go to my house now?"

"Why not stay here and enjoy the party?" Kiba said standing up. Sakura smiled and grabbed her things again.

"You have a lot of catching up to do Kiba," Sakura said seductively. Kiba getting the hint, smiled his dog smile, hugged all his friends, and followed Sakura to her house so they could rekindle their love for each other.

Kiba was finally home, and Sakura was genuinely happy again. What could ever make this moment any better?

-like I said I don't own anything. Hope you enjoyed. Read and review please... no flames… I'm sorry if I did anything wrong-


End file.
